Spying, Boys, and  Oh yeah Friends
by iceskatesk
Summary: Cammie is so caught up with Zach and Spying she seems to forget about her friends a little. What is going to happen when Bex, Macey, and Liz feel unwanted?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to all those reviewers out there who made this sequel possible. If you are reading this story thinking, "What, this is a sequel?" It's ok. Please, go to my profile and read, "Gallagher Girls Book 5 Who are You?" It is the first story. This is the second, so please, read the first one first. It just makes everything better. As I was saying, thank you reviewers, and everyone who made this story happen. Without you it wouldn't be possible. I will do my disclaimer at the beginning. I have learned my lesson, forgetting about it. I do not own any of Ally Carter's characters. I am writing this story for my enjoyment and others enjoyment. Oops, I'm talking too much. Here is the story.**

Cammie was in the library, waiting for the dumb clock to hurry up.

Earlier in the day, Zach came rushing in to the cafeteria and said a lot of mushy stuff.

Then they kissed.

She was supposed to meet him in secret passage nine at seven o' clock.

Right now it was 6:58:34.

She couldn't wait.

If she went in early, Zach would think that she was being too eager.

If she went in late, Zach would think she didn't care.

Cammie had to go in right at seven o' clock.

6:59

Cammie started thinking.

Had she done the right thing?

What if she really did love Josh better?

"_No" she thought, "Zach is the one for me, and nothing is going to get in the way of that"_

7:00PM

Cammie walked over to computer nine and pressed the "on" button three times.

The chunk of the wall where the computer was swung around, revealing a dirty brick wall.

She stepped forward and stood on it.

Then it swung back around, leaving her in a dark cave.

Cammie was beginning to think there were ghosts in here when she heard something at the end of the cave.

"Zach!" she shouted.

No answer.

"Zach, this isn't funny"

Still no answer

By now she was running down the cave and scared to death.

When she reached the end she was breathing heavily.

Cammie was frightened.

What was that sound?

Just then she heard a ghost sound, "Oooooooooooooh"

**(It's hard to type ghost sounds)**

All the sudden she heard a loud "BOO!" and Zach jumped out from a hiding spot.

"Zach, you really had me scared there"

"Awww, our little Gallagher Girl is frightened"

He walked up to Cammie and put his arm around her.

"Zach, that wasn't nice"

"It won't happen again. Promise"

"Pinky promise" she asked

"Pinky promise"

And they criss crossed their pinkies.

Cammie realized that that was really childish, but it was kind of fun.

She realized that she could be herself around Zach, and he didn't care.

When she was around Josh, she had to be the typical teenager that she wasn't.

When she was with Zach, she could be the nerdy spy that she was.

"So" Zach started, "you want to go out you dinner, or do you want to stay in this yucky cave forever?"

"Let's go" Cammie said, eagerly.

"_Maybe a little too eagerly" she instantly thought. "Whatever. It doesn't matter. I can be myself now."_

When they left the cave they found themselves in a bush on the side of a street.

Zach pushed his way out.

Then he held open the branches for Cammie so she didn't get her hair and dress messed up.

How sweet.

They started walking down the street.

Cammie had no earthly idea where they were going, but it didn't matter as long as they were together.

Cammie noticed that she was beginning to think like Taylor Swift.** (Nothing against Taylor Swift)**

She was thinking that maybe she was taking this relationship too fast when she felt Zach's hand touch hers.

"_Oh no, what do I do now?"_

Apparently she didn't have to decide because Zach was already grasping her hand in his.

Walking down the street, that was called, "Burgershire" Cammie knew that she was the luckiest spy in the whole wide world.

She had loyal friends, an awesome aunt, a great teacher, a Mom who didn't conflict with her life, and the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for.

Her life was pretty great.

Just when she finished her thought, they came to a little diner.

It was called, "Bob's Burger's"

There were a lot of other teenager's in there, probably either on dates, or just hanging out with their friends.

Zach looked at her and smiled.

She smiled back.

**(I know, that was a little cheesy)**

They walked in together, hand in hand.

A dreary looking waitress showed them to a booth they looked very comfy to Cammie.

They sat across from each other and placed their orders.

Zach got a double cheeseburger with a diet coke.

Cammie ordered a hamburger with fries and a root beer.

Root beer had always been Cammie's favorite drink in the whole world.

Most of the kids didn't like it anymore by the time they were in eighth grade, but Cammie still loved it just as much.

Zach started talking, "So, Cammie. How was the last ten hours of your life?"

"Boring, I had to go around to all my classes and get homework that I didn't do and catch up on a bunch of stuff."

"That sucks"

"I agree" Cammie added.

Just then, their food came.

The waitress didn't even wait for a thank you before she turned on her heels and walked back in to the kitchen.

"_Poor lady" Cammie thought, "She probably works overtime"_

Cammie reached for her hamburger and was about to take a bite out of it when she froze.

"Is something wrong, Cammie?" Zach asked, worriedly.

She didn't answer him.

Two booths down, smiling at her, was Mr. McHenry.

**Ooooh. I love this. Please review if you like it. When I get five reviews I'll update. Same as always. That's how I'm going to do it for the rest of the story. Five reviews, update. So, how do you like the whole Zammie feeling? How do you like the cave thing? Please, tell me what you think. I do accept anonymous reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. People. I kept to my word. Five reviews, next chapter. So, here it is.**

"Umm, Zach. I don't mean to interrupt this, but look behind you."

Zach slowly turned around in the booth.

Mr. McHenry smiled even more.

He got up and started walking over to them.

"Uh, oh" Cammie said out loud.

"It's ok, Cammie. I'll protect you"

Cammie seemed kind of happy inside about what Zach just said.

But then she remembered what happened last time.

**(In case you don't remember from the last story, Mr. McHenry- Macey's Dad, kidnapped Mrs. Morgan, and intends on taking over the world. The young spies have come across him many times, and they are never happy times)**

Now Mr. McHenry was right in front of them.

"So, we meet again" Mr. McHenry started, "I had a feeling Zach would take you here, Cammie"

He paused, then continued, "I just wanted to say one thing. Cammie, you can either come with me now, and that will be that. Or you cannot come with me, and people will get hurt. I'll give you five minutes to make up your mind."

"Cammie" Zach started, "You can't go with him. I'll never let him take you"

Mr. McHenry interrupted, "Aww, how romantic"

"Shut up" Zach said.

"Zach, I need to go with him. If I don't someone's going to get hurt. And it could be someone who couldn't defend themselves"

"So now your thinking of Josh"

"No, not necessarily. What about Liz?"

"She's protected if she stays inside Gallagher Academy"

"I know, but I don't want innocent people getting hurt"

"they won't, Cammie"

"And how do you know that, Josh?"

"Because I just do"

"Uh, huh. And did you also know that Mr. McHenry was behind this before the rest of us did?

"If you must know, Cammie, yes"

"And how did you know?"

"I can't tell you, Cammie"

"Why can't you tell me? I thought we were together now. We can tell each other anything. I guess you just don't trust me"

"I do trust you, Cammie"

"Oh yeah, then prove it"

"Time's up" Mr. McHenry pointed out, looking satisfied.

Cammie ignored him.

"By, Zach. I think I must be going now"

Cammie got up from the booth and passed by Mr. McHenry, hitting him on the shoulder on purpose.

She walked out the diner's door, which made a jingling sound, and stood outside the diner.

She wouldn't look back, ever.

If Zach didn't trust her, that was his problem, not hers.

Maybe she was right, maybe Josh really was the love of her life, not Zach.

Now that she thought about it, she really did love Josh more.

It was Josh who was in the Friend Labyrinth, it was Josh who she was draped over when she woke up in the middle of the desert, it was Josh who drove her back home, it was Josh who she told all her worries too, not Zach.

Everything fitted.

Everything said that she loved Josh more.

She started running down Burgershire and when she got to the bush, she plunged through, not caring about her appearance anymore.

She burst into the library to find Josh casually sitting on a library chair reading a book.

She ran over to him.

"_What am I supposed to do now" she thought._

Since Cammie couldn't think of what else to do she put her arms around him and started kissing him.

He was surprised and tense at first, but then he started relaxing, and Cammie could feel him starting to enjoy it.

This kiss was different than Zach.

It was more passionate.

When she pulled away she almost had a heart attack.

Standing a few yards away, with his mouth open, and a look of pure shock spread across his face, was Mr. Solomon.

"_Oh my god" Cammie thought, "Mr. Solomon saw me kissing another boy. This is horrible. Now I'm going to look like a dirty cheater"_

Now that she thought about it, she kind of was.

She turned back to see that Mr. Solomon had his mouth closed, and was about to say something.

But Josh started, "It's my fault, Mr. Solomon. I felt that I needed to do that. I'm sorry"

"You should be"

"It won't happen again, sir"

"I should say not"

Mr. Solomon took one last look at Cammie and Josh before turning around and walking away.

When Cammie couldn't hear his footsteps any longer she started talking, "You didn't have to that. It was all me"

"But I knew that you would get in a lot more trouble than me if I didn't say anything"

"I really appreciate it, Josh"

"No prob, Cammie. And um, why did you just do that?"

"I realized something Josh"

"What's that?"

"I love you, not Zach. You're the one that I really, honestly love"

"That's nice to hear, Cammie. Because I love you too, more than anything"

**What do you think. Sorry, Zammie lovers. I had to put a twist in to it. When I get five reviews I will update. So, if you want another chapter, don't think someone else will do it, because then it won't happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I thought long and hard about this chapter. Hope you appreciate it.**

Now Cammie was in her room and her friends were surrounding her.

"Guys, I'm really tired. All I want to do is go to sleep."

"Fine" Macey started, "Don't tell us. Go to sleep. Go on with your little Cammie life"

"Macey, it's not like that. I've had a long evening. Everything went wrong, ok. I'll tell you in the morning"

"Okay, then. But, you better tell us in the morning."

Cammie went to sleep, thinking about her and Macey's little argument.

Macey made a big deal out of it, it wasn't her fault.

But she couldn't help feeling a little bad.

Macey meant well.

She just wanted to hear about her life.

In the morning she'd tell her friends all about it, she was sure of it.

But in the morning she got dragged off by Josh.

Apparently, he'd already talked to her Mom, and she was free to go.

Cammie forgot about her and Macey's little talk last night.

She had other things on her mind.

They walked out of the school hand in hand.

As they walked by, Josh was talking to her, but she wasn't listening.

Because her spy senses had kicked in.

That could only mean one thing.

Spy training was about to come into action.

She paused for a minute.

"Cammie, you ok?"

"One second, Josh"

They both paused and were dead silent.

Cammie heard something rustle in the bushes.

Then she heard it go away.

"It's ok" she said.

And they continued on.

Cammie wondered where they were going when they walked into the visitor parking lot.

It was empty except for a shining blue Lamborghini.

"Is that your car?" Cammie asked.

"Yeah" Isn't it cool?"

"Its way cool."

"Thanks for the review"

Cammie didn't think that Josh's parents had that much money.

I mean, they weren't poor or anything.

But they definitely weren't the kind of people who would by a Lamborghini for their son.

Whatever, a lot can happen in four years.

"_Has it really been that long?" Cammie asked herself, "Since the last time I went out with Josh?"_

"So, Cammie" he started, "How's your Dad?"

Cammie froze.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, how's your Dad? Didn't they figure out that he was alive?"

"Yes and how did you know? I didn't tell you"

"Oops" he whispered.

"Josh, what aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing, Cammie"

"Tell me"

Josh looked into her eyes.

Cammie looked like she was about to attack him.

He did not want that.

"Fine" he started. "But this might be kind of a shock"

"That's ok. I'm used to shocks"

"Zach and I are brothers. Are mother is… you know who. We've always hated each other since we were young."

Cammie suddenly understood.

They both seemed to understand each other and know things.

"But what about your parents that run the pharmacy?"

"Psh, those dumb people. I gave them a simple forgetting pill. They forgot everything and I gave them a knew memory"

"That's cruel, Josh. It's against the law."

"But I was willing to do anything to get to you, Cammie"

Cammie backed up slowly.

"Josh, I'm sorry. You broke the law. I can't be with you"

"Cammie"

He reached out and touched her shoulder.

She quickly moved it away from him.

Cammie looked at Josh like he was a disease that she didn't want to catch.

"I'm sorry Josh" she repeated.

Cammie slowly turned around and sprinted to the school.

Her Mother was waiting for her at the top of the steps.

She ran up to her Mother and threw her arms around her.

"I know, sweetie. I know"

"What do you mean, you know. You don't know. Your boyfriend didn't turn out to be a crook."

"I'm not in the situation where I want to explain my whole life to you, sweetie"

"Mom, I have a feeling that I wasn't the real reason that Josh gave that family the forgetting pill"

"I do too, honey. We'll figure it out, together. For now, there's someone who's been waiting for you"

"Who?"

"Oh, he's been trying to follow you. Right now he's hiding behind the unicorn statue over there"

She pointed to the statue a few yards away.

Zach, knowing that he was found out, stepped out from behind and smiled.

"Zach" Cammie continued, "I know that I've been jumping around between you and Josh. I know about you two. And I really do love you more. I know I've said that hundreds of times, but this time it's real."

"I'm glad"

Mrs. Morgan said, "I think I'll leave now."

She winked at her daughter and climbed the steps to the top and disappeared around the corner.

Cammie ran forward.

Zach held out his arms.

She jumped in them.

**You know what happened. Ok, say thank you Zammie lovers. I decided that Zach is the one for Cammie and she should stay with him. So, yeah. When I get five reviews, Chapter 4. People, who haven't read my other Gallagher Girls story, go check it out. The first two chapters are really short, but then they get better. Seriously, they do.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, people for the little mix up. I accidently posted chapter 2 twice, but now it's all better. I must have accidently loaded the wrong one. My apologies. Anyway, here is Chapter 4. By the way, thanks for the reviews.**

At last, when the hug ended, he started kissing me.

Somehow, Cammie managed to pull her thoughts together and realized that she was supposed to be in class.

She pulled away.

"Zach, I kind of need to …."

"It's okay, Cammie. Tonight, passage nine. This time, though, no interruptions. This time, is going to be great."

Cammie turned around and went down towards pe.

She finally felt like she picked the right boy.

Zach was the one.

She still couldn't believe that neither Zach nor Josh told her that they were brothers.

She also was wondering what secret Josh was hiding.

She couldn't have been the reason that he erased those people's minds.

There had to be something else behind that, and she was going to find out.

After Gym she was supposed to go to lunch, but she decided to skip it and do some spying.

Cammie was walking down the halls when she heard a crash about three doors down.

She ran down and started walking softly as she got nearer to the door that the crash came from.

Cammie took a deep breath then peered slowly around the corner.

She gasped.

Josh was standing in her Cove Ops room, messing with Mr. Solomon's desk.

She completely forgot that she was in the Cove Ops building.

Cammie was tempted to burst in there and tell Josh to get out.

But then she remembered that Josh too was a spy, and had the same, if not more training than she did.

So she just observed as he was trying to open Mr. Solomon's desk, epically failing.

Cammie was about to go in when she saw Josh take something out of his pocket.

It was small, red, and shaped like a toilet paper roll.

Then she saw the label, "_Spy Tools by Flame"_

"_Oh my gosh" she thought._

Spy Tools was a Spy company and Flame was a villain that made explosives.

Then she thought back to the red container that it was in.

That could only be one thing.

Dynamite.

Cammie couldn't stop herself anymore.

Josh was about to blow up her school.

Well, one stick of dynamite probably wouldn't blow up the whole school, just Cove Ops.

"_Cove Ops" she thought, "he wants to blow up Cove Ops so that we won't have any of our history anymore. Cove Ops is Gallagher Academy's top secret building. If it was destroyed, terrible things will happen."_

She was about to run in, again when she saw that Josh was igniting the dynamite.

"NO!" she screamed.

Then she realized that she didn't hear anything.

The dynamite was still buzzing when, "BOOM!"

She braced herself for the whole building to be in flames and closed her eyes.

But after five seconds Cammie opened them again.

Nothing was in flames.

But Mr. Solomon's drawer was open.

Josh turned to her, "So, you didn't think that dynamite could be small, now did you?"

Cammie felt her cheeks turning red.

"I am no longer your friend, Cammie. You betrayed me. If you stayed with me we could take over the world together. We could be the best people on earth"

"No thanks, Josh"

"Fine, then I'll just have to take the information the hard way"

Cammie wondered where he was going to get the information and maps from, because no one else knew about them.

Then she realized that he was reaching in the drawer that he blew up.

Josh pulled out a thick mailing envelope.

One of those yellow ones that you can get at Office Max.

Cammie then saw something on the top.

Written in Sharpie was '_Gallagher Academy's Darkest Secrets'_

Cammie never knew that Gallagher Academy had an envelope labeled that.

Who would be stupid enough to make it.

I mean, if anyone could just stroll in and take it.

But that was what puzzled her.

Gallagher Academy was too smart to do that.

They had to have some security on this envelope.

I guess not.

She had to do this herself.

So she approached Josh, "Give me the envelope, Josh"

"You must be kidding, Cammie. I will never give you this"

"Fine, I'll just have to fight you" Cammie said. She didn't know if she could fight Josh. I mean, she didn't know how good he was.

"I don't hit girls"

"Good, then that will make this easy"

Cammie grabbed onto the ceiling at a pipe that was hanging loose and did a backflip through her arms and went flying across the room towards Josh.

Josh, looking dumbfounded sidestepped and Cammie couldn't stop.

So she slammed into a bookshelf and all the books came crashing down on top of her.

"I said I don't hit girls. I never said that I don't hurt them" Josh cackled.

Cammie would not give up.

Josh couldn't have that information.

If he took that then Gallagher Academy would be in big trouble and she would never forgive herself.

She flung the books that were on top of her across the room and stood up.

"Aww" Josh started, "Our little princess is saving the day"

"Don't call me princess"

"Aww, our little princess is mad. What's she going to do about it?"

"Do you really want to know?" Cammie asked.

It was a good question to her.

Partially because it added to the drama and partially because she had to come up with the answer.

Cammie snapped back into the real world.

She panicked.

Aparrently she had been day dreaming for a minute now because Josh was about to land a kick on her head.

She didn't have time to block it.

If that thing hit her she could die.

This was bad, very bad.

Josh was one foot from her head.

She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst.

But it never came because just then Zach came barreling through the door and tackled Josh.

**Ooooh. I love it. It's so romantic. It's got the whole spy feeling in it with the lovey dovey thing too. But wait, Cammie forgot about Macey and her friends. Hmmm. Let's look at the title of this story. I absolutely love where this story is going. I'm sorry, I'm rambling. Please review. When I get five reviews the next chapter will be up.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys review faster than I can write. I'm afraid to disappoint you. Anyway, here is Chapter 5.**

Cammie was afraid to open her eyes.

So she decided not to.

It all happened too fast.

First Josh was about to kill me.

Then Zach came to save me.

Then I heard a crash and some cussing.

Then, silence.

I waited a few seconds then opened my eyes.

I couldn't believe it.

Zach was on the ground, unconscious.

Josh was sitting at Mr. Solomon's desk reading through a magazine.

He looked disappointed.

Then Cammie saw what he was disappointed about.

Lying on the ground, torn apart was the envelope.

Apparently Josh had opened the envelope.

"_I guess the person who made that envelope wasn't stupid. They put a girl's magazine in it"_

Cammie found it kind of funny in a way.

But that really scared her.

Just then she remembered about Zach.

Immediately, Cammie ran over to him and kneeled in front of his head.

"How romantic" Josh said, teasingly.

"Shut up" Cammie replied.

"You know, it's not too late to change your mind."

"Don't worry, I will never as much as look at you again"

"Too late"

Cammie was wondering why he said that when she turned her head up to find Josh two inches away from her.

She started panicking.

What was she supposed to do?

Cammie went to training on how to kill a man, not to get him over her.

This was so hard.

Then she had a sudden urge.

An urge that she had been having for a long time.

An urge that she just had to get over with.

A grin creeped across her face.

She lifted her arm so that it was level with Josh's face.

Then she swung it back so that she could get as much momentum as possible.

Then she swung it back around so that a loud, "SMACK!" came out.

Cammie took her hand away then reached over and gave Zach a big kiss.

She didn't mean it to be a real kiss.

But in the middle Cammie felt that Zach was moving his lips.

They ended up sharing a big kiss, with Josh watching them.

She pulled away.

Zach tried to get up, but couldn't move.

"I'll get someone to help you" Cammie said.

She raced out of the room to find the nurse.

When she came back Josh was gone, and Zach was still on the ground.

"_Gosh" she thought "the least he could do was prop him up on a chair"_

The Nurse took over and started doing things.

"You can go, Cammie" Zach said.

"Are you sure? I can stay with you if you want."

"No, it's fine. I'll be okay"

"Okay then, bye. See you around."

She turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

She got off the elevator and froze.

She was horrified at the scene that was in front of her.

Her Mom was sitting innocently one of the sofa chairs that they have, but no one ever sits in.

Mr. Solomon was draped over her.

There was some serious lip action going on.

**So, how do you like it? Please review. When I get five reviews the next chapter will be up.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews. I tried my best to get this chapter out as soon as possible. But I have a test on all the states and their capitals tomorrow, and I didn't even start studying. But its okay, I got them all in my head. After making up some very weird ways to remember them. Trust me, some of them are very, very weird.**

So after I got over the whole, "Oh my god. My teacher is kissing my mom concept" I stood up and strolled over to Mr. Solomon.

He turned his head up and stood up straight.

I reached back and with all of my strength that was in me, punched him in the face.

He stood there, stunned.

My mom looked at me like I was an alien, "Why on earth did you just do that?"

"Cause he was kissing you"

"Maybe you thought there was a reason I was kissing him"

"Why would you be kissing my teacher"

"Cause I like him, he's hot, and he likes me"

Cammie turned on her heels (which was difficult cause she was wearing sneakers and marched out of the room back to her room where her roommates were doing homework.

She walked straight to the bathroom, closed the door, got down on her kness, and puked.

When she stood up, Macy was standing in the doorway.

"A little privacy please?" Cammie snapped.

"Gosh, sorry didn't mean to upset the applecart I just heard a puking noise and decided to come see if you were ok"

"Yes, I'm ok, can I have some privacy now?"

"Gosh, sure whatever" and she back away from the bathroom.

Cammie stared at the mirror.

Her face was blotchy and her hair was a frizzy mess.  
But she didn't care she needed to sleep.

Maybe this was just a bad dream.

But when she woke up she figured out that it wasn't.

Cammie went about her normal morning routine.

During first period her mom came in and said, "Cammie, darling I need to talk to you in my office, now"

Whenever she said darling and now in the same sentence meant that something was serious.

Cammie reluctantly followed her mother back to her office and sat down in the comfy beanbag in the corner, pretending to be fascinated by the new pot of flowers on the coffee table.

Her mother cleared her throat, "Cammie, there's something I need to tell you"

"What mom?"

Just then the door opened and Mr. Solomon appeared in the doorway, "I thought we were going to lunch together my dear"

He started and Cammie's mom.

She smiled, "Of course"

She stood up and walked casually to his side.

Then turned around to face Cammie, "we will finish this conversation later"

Cammie spent the whole night, awake, wondering what her mother was going to tell her until she heard a noise under her bead.

She craned her neck to look under when all of the sudden she felt a pair of gloved hands around her body and a cloth in her mouth.

She groaned and struggled, but her friends seemed to be deep in sleep.

She tried all of her moved on the person, but they seemed highly trained.

All of the sudden everything became blank and her body went limp.

When she woke up she was in a cold room with no doors or windows.

It was painted white and she was sitting in a chair, which was the only thing in the room besides an unfamiliar man standing across the room, staring at her.

He took a couple steps towards her and opened his mouth.

"So I guess your mother didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what"

"Oh, Cammie you deserved to know this"

"Know what?"

"Your dad isn't who you think he is"

"That's silly, my dad was a spy, just like me."

"No Cammie I mean who your dad is"

"What do you mean, _Whho my dad is_"

"Oh sweetie"

"Don't sweetie me"

"Oh I can call you whatever I want to call you"

"No, you can't"

"Back to business. Your dad isn't who you think he is because he's your teacher, Mr. Solomon"

**Sorry I haven't updated in like, well, forever. But now I am. I hope you just love the cliffhanger. Sorry for the short chapter too. But oh well. Review, review.**


End file.
